Without Question
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: A short and rather fluffy and funny Rex X Joey fic PLZ RnR thank u ^_^ tis a squeal to 'Contrast'


Without Question  
  
AN: I think I am the only one who does Rex X Joey fics lol ah well 'Contrast' got some good reviews so it does seem some people like this pair so I thought hell why not do another one? So Ii did ^_- this is a sequel to 'Contrast' so I think you should go and read that one first or you might be sorta lost as hell lol well as you know I own nothing and now I'm getting back into fanfics so expect more from me ^_^'  
  
*******************  
  
Without Question  
  
"So Raptor what's that dumbass really like?" Weevil asked leaning on a wall.  
  
"He's not a dumbass" Rex snapped.  
  
"Whatever what's he like?" The insect duellist asked.  
  
Rex and Joey had been dating a few weeks now and everything had been going well even if their friends weren't too happy or supportive of the paring. Mai had literally tried to knock sense into Joey when she found out but Yugi had been supportive of it. As for Rex's friend Weevil it was obvious he was jealous about the new relationship of his ex.  
  
"He's really great" Rex grinned and sighed happily.  
  
"I never seen you so hung up on anyone before, normally your just a pervert" Weevil smirked as Rex glared at him.  
  
"Yeah well I've changed allot since Duellist Kingdom and even Battle City you know" Rex snapped back and leaned on the wall beside his friend.  
  
"I have noticed"  
  
"That's a surprise I thought you were to busy drooling over Espa"  
  
"Shut up! I do not! I just like him that's all.."  
  
"And you have seen him what. twice?"  
  
Weevil snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, it was true that since Rex had found another love interest he had tried to find one too to show Rex he didn't need his affections. But that hadn't really worked that well since he wasn't sure if Espa even liked him.  
  
"Hay I don't doubt yours and the dumb mutts thing do I?"  
  
Rex shook his head and put his hands in his pockets and moved away from the wall to pace a little. It was after school and he was meant to be meeting Joey outside at 5.00PM and it was now 5.15 and Rex was beginning to think he had been ditched.  
  
Weevil smirked at the distressed look in his friend's eyes as the brunet looked hoping Joey was about to appear at any second.  
  
"Give it up Rex you know what he's like by now right?"  
  
Just as Rex was about to retaliate to Weevil's comment they both heard someone yelling and turned around to see Joey looking out of breath.  
  
"I'm..Sorry..I.Was.Late" Joey coughed out catching his breath.  
  
Weevil snorted and stuck his nose up at the blonde who was now pulling his best friend into a tight embrace and kissed him gently on the forehead.  
  
"It's ok I just thought you might have ditched me" Rex sighed and hugged the taller teen back.  
  
"Aww Rex ya know I'd never do that, I'm just a moron when it comes to time keeping" Joey grinned.  
  
"JUST when it comes to time?" Weevil chuckled and got a glare from both Joey and Rex.  
  
"Oh hay bug boy"  
  
"Hay mutt"  
  
"So why were you late?" Rex asked as they pulled away.  
  
"I had to pick something up.."  
  
"A brain?" Weevil asked raising an eyebrow at Joey.  
  
"Yeah I got one from the same place you got your personality which would explain it's defective nature" Joey retorted with a sneer.  
  
Rex grumbled to himself over his boyfriend and best friend's behaviour towards each other. It had been like that since they had got together they never got along and they often played one against the other which did get on Rex's nerves.  
  
Joey held Rex's hand and Rex smiled and leaned on Joey as they started to walk off followed by Weevil who rolled his eyes at how lovely dovey Rex was being with his once upon a time enemy. The group walked away from the school and into the park that was pretty empty.  
  
Rex and Joey sat on a park bench while Weevil leaned on a tree watching the blond with contempt. Joey dug around in his pockets for something and starting to whine about how much junk he had in them today.  
  
"Well I got summit for you.." Joey said looking at Rex's surprised look.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yep and I hope ya'll like it to"  
  
"Oh brother" Weevil sighed.  
  
Joey grinned when he felt what he was trying to find in his hand and pulled it out making sure no one could see it. He then playfully pulled Rex's hat over his eyes.  
  
"No lookin'"  
  
"Aww Wheeler I'm not a kid" Rex pouted but done what the blonde said anyway.  
  
"I know I know"  
  
"Your both like children" Weevil interrupted and earned himself a kick to the shin by Joey.  
  
Joey grabbed one of Rex's hands and pulled it over to him and he placed the object in his hand and then let go with a grin.  
  
"Ok ya can see it now"  
  
Rex pulled his hat off of his eyes with his free hand and looked down at what Joey had given him. His eyes widened in shock as he saw still in a see through protective case a Red Eyes Black Dragon his favourite card. He looked over to Joey not really sure what to say at first.  
  
"I thought since it was my fault yas lost ya fav card I thought I'd make it up to yas" Joey smiled.  
  
"That must have cost you a lot Wheeler" Weevil said looking at the card from where he stood still rubbing his shin.  
  
"I been savin' up for it ya see and Yugi's gramps had one in the store today so I had to get it that's why I was late I had to wait for gramps to bring in it from storage"  
  
Rex smiled and with one quick motion he flung his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his head into Joey's chest with a happy grin. Joey smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller and more fragile teen's waist.  
  
"I take it you like it?"  
  
"Yes! Thank you so much I been looking for another one for so long!" Rex then sat up and kissed Joey on the lips.  
  
Weevil pulled a face and looked away from the two as Joey deepened the kiss and started to run his hands through Rex's long and tangled brown hair. They both pulled away and playfully pulled a face at each other like Weevil was to them.  
  
"You sicken me" Weevil snorted.  
  
"Awww well we'll live ne?" Joey asked Rex resting his head on the smaller ones shoulder.  
  
"Barely" He winked and looked at the card again.  
  
"Thank you so much again!"  
  
"Hay it was nothing just glad I could get yas to smile you have a cute smile so why do you frown so much you miserable bastard?" Joey joked.  
  
"Now when we duel you wont stand a chance" Rex grinned.  
  
"Ah battle of the dumbasses round two ding ding ding" Weevil said from where he stood getting himself another kick to the shin by Joey.  
  
"Well we'll have ta see wont we?" He smiled and kissed Rex on the cheek.  
  
Just goes to show rivals and enemies can be best of friends in the end and even more you just need to open you mind..  
  
~End~ 


End file.
